Differential assemblies commonly comprise a differential carrier which is rotatingly drivable around an axis of rotation, two sideshaft gears which are rotatably held in the differential carrier and serve to transmit torque to two sideshafts, as well as a plurality of differential gears which jointly rotate in the differential carrier and whose teeth engage those of the sideshaft gears.
From U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,229, U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,388 and DE 100 09 961 A1 there are known differential assemblies which comprise a one-piece differential carrier with radial openings for mounting the sideshaft gears and the differential gears. In all cases, the differential assemblies are provided in the form of bevel gear differentials, with the differential gears and the sideshaft gears being provided in the form of bevel gears. As compared to the sideshaft gears, the differential gears comprise a relatively large diameter, so that the bevel gear differential, overall, comprises a relatively large length.
EP 1 433 978 A1 proposes a differential assembly in the form of a bevel gear differential with a one-piece differential carrier which comprises a total of three assembly openings, with two of the three assembly openings being provided for threading in the differential gears whereas the third opening is provided for mounting the two sideshaft gears. The third assembly opening comprises a largely pentagonal shape which is asymmetric relative to the axis of rotation to allow the sideshaft gears to be threaded in at an angle relative to the axis of rotation. Because of the angular position of the third assembly opening, the mass of the differential carrier is unevenly distributed, thus generating out-of-balance conditions. In general, the problem consists in that the assembly openings and the bores for supporting the journal clearly reduce the stiffness and strength of the differential carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,431 shows a further differential assembly in the form of a bevel gear assembly with a one-piece differential carrier. For mounting the sideshaft gears and the differential gears, the differential carrier comprises two diametrically opposed openings which, in a radial view, are lentil-shaped. The openings comprise a long diagonal line which encloses an angle together with the longitudinal central plane of the differential assembly. This means that the sideshaft gears can be introduced through the assembly openings in a position which is angular relative to the axis of rotation.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,388 there is known a differential assembly with a one-piece differential carrier. The differential carrier comprises two opposed assembly openings which, in a radial view, are substantially circular in shape and, at the flange end, comprise a flattened portion with a central concave recess.
DE 103 08 800 A1 proposes a crown gear differential with a three-part differential carrier. The sideshaft gears in the form of crown gears are mounted axially. In the central part of the differential carrier there are provided circumferentially distributed openings through which the differential gears are mounted.